All Along The Watchtower Pt2 in Evelyn Series
by LadySabertooth
Summary: To the point: It's a Cass/OC and will probably get extremely AU as I go on. Rated M for some future chapters. I suck at summary, but I write good stories!
1. 1 Wings of Beginning

**Quick Note**: So my Evelyn is a half sister to the Winchester's. They found her after Adam died and I'm in the process of writing kind of a prequel so she can be intro'd properly. This story is mostly about Evelyn and Cass, with a few favorites sprinkled in.

I of course do not own any of the characters (just Evey) and all credit goes to Kripke & Co.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wings of Beginning**

I stood at the stove trying to cook for myself and not burn it, when I heard a soft whoosh behind me and I knew. "Hello, darling".

Rolling my eyes up, focused intensely on the skillet in front of me, keeping my movements measured. "Balthazar…you apparently didn't get the memo." I grumbled.

There was a pause before he answered. "What memo?"

The smug narcissist sounded surprised, causing me to smirk at his disadvantage.

I stayed silent, enjoying the moment. I heard another soft whoosh and grinned thinking he'd gone.

"She means the memo about her not entertaining angels or their schemes anymore."

My head snapped up and I spun around.

"Cass!" I rushed up to the stoic angel, throwing my arms around his neck for a hug.

He huffed as we collided. Cass stood there looking confused for a minute, then moved his arms up slowly and wrapped them loosely around my waist.

"Hello, Evelyn." He let me hold him a moment more, before reaching up to remove my arms from him. Balthazar stared at us, brow arched with curiosity. "Well, isn't _that _interesting."

I glared at him as I stepped back. "Go away, you." He simply looked at me, clearly amused.

"Was there something you wanted, Balthazar?" He straightened. "Ah, yes, of course. Well…"

I stared at him expectantly. "Yes?" He smirked. "I don't think I want to tell you now."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his obvious attempt to bait me. "Then I guess you can leave then."

Cass sighed. "We don't have time for this." I sighed too. "Then, tell him to quit playing around and be straight out with it!"

Cass looked at Balthazar for a moment. "Oh alright, I'll play nice."

He cleared his throat. "You, my dear, have been chosen"

I groaned. "No. We are not doing this again. Dean said no, I'm saying no. I'm his half-sister; I'm not half-stupid."

Cass turned to look at me as I spoke, his lips turning in an imperceptible smile.

Balthazar sighed. "That isn't what we want you to do." "I don't really care." I snapped.

"Evey." Cass regarded me quietly. "You should hear what he has to say."

I gazed at Cass, the tone of his voice causing alarm bells in my head.

"What's going on, Cass?" He shook his head, turning to the other angel. "Just tell her."

I stared fixedly at the always dapper angel. "Tell me…what."

Balthazar chuckled lightly, leaning on my counter. "Like I said, lovely, you've been chosen."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Chosen for what, the special Olympics?" Balthazar snarled.

"No, to be a mother." He ground out the last word like broken glass.

"A what? What are you talking about?" I turned toward Cass, confused. "Cass?"

He just looked at me with sad eyes. "You're to be a mother, Evey. A mother to the Christ."

"I'm sure you know the story of Mary and Jesus and all that." Balthazar interjected.

I nodded at him, still looking wide-eyed at Cass. I was getting the feeling something deeper going on.

"Are you going to give me the untold true version of the Christmas Story now?"

Balthazar shrugged. "The parts that are relevant, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes. Typical. " Alright then, lay it on me, Feathers."

Balthazar made a rude noise, but shook it off and started spinning his story.

"The bible says Jesus was conceived by God simply placing a child in Mary's womb.

While that is possible for God to do and in Mary's case it was; in order for Jesus to possess the powers he displayed, he must be an angelic being or half angel."

I stared blankly at Balthazar. "Ok, I can see that logic. God made a half-angel child and gave it to her. Dean told me about the half-demon child, so it makes sense to have an opposing spectrum. Go on."

He glared at me. "Don't be presumptuous, girl." I held my hands up to show passivity. "Just keep going, angel boy."

He shot me an odd look, but continued. "In this case, we do not have God available for such a task. We must use other, lesser methods."

I arched a brow, here we go.

I glanced at Cass, catching his glare at Balthazar. "What is this method, precisely?"

Cass was acting very weird. Balthazar let out a bitter-sounding laugh. "To put it bluntly, sex."

Cass stiffened and I simply stared at both of them. "Wait, what?"

Balthazar laughed again. "You have to have sex."

I kept staring. "Sex…with an angel…are you insane!" I felt frenzied.

So this was the ball drop, the reason they were here.

I had to get it on with an angel to produce the new Christ-child? How many kinds of wrong was that! Wait, that was why it was Cass and Balthazar- as the only 2 angels I was friendly with, I had to choose 1 of them to lay… I looked at Cass, hoping to see something that said I was wrong.

But Cass was looking back at me strangely, his eyes full of sadness…and hope? "Cass?"

"Evelyn, what Balthazar has told you, it's the truth. You have been chosen for this and it must be this…method."

I knew my eyes were wide with disbelief. "I must choose 1 of you…to have sex with…?"

Balthazar gave a harsh laugh.

"Believe me, lovely, I don't fancy it much either, but would you rather it be an angel you don't know?" He looked encouraged.

I felt like punching him. "Is it the sex that disgusts you, or sex with me?" Balthazar smirked.

"Neither, really, I just find you insufferable and loud."

I looked over at Cass and he had fire in his eyes, aimed at Balthazar. What was going on?

These two were brothers, why would Cass be so angry at Balthazar.

I turned back to Balthazar.

"So, just to be clear. I have been chosen to have sex with an angel of my choice in order to produce another Jesus. But why is it so important to have another Jesus?"

Cass sighed. "He is to be a powerful ally in the fight against Lucifer. Like a general of sorts."

He looked at me like he was looking at my soul.

"Evey, this is important, but if you don't want to do this, we will find someone else."

Balthazar made a choking noise. I thought about refusing outright, but still, the way Cass was looking at me…I needed to think.

"Is there a deadline on this?" Balthazar looked stunned. Cass actually smiled a bit.

"No, but there must be an answer soon." "Ok, Cass…I'll give an answer soon. Thanks."

Balthazar made a rude noise, but Cass looked at me a moment longer and then they both flew off.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I grabbed my phone and called Bobby. When his gruff hello picked up, I started spilling it out…

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me, they told you this plan, and you didn't tell them to shove it?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Jeez, Bobby, don't blow my speaker."

"Did you learn nuthin' about angels when you saw what they did to Dean?"

"Yes, I know Bobby, but this is Cass, do you really think he would screw me over? He didn't with Dean."

"Evey, don't get me wrong, Cass is good people; but you have to know how messed up this is."

"I know, but I can see it from their side. They're losing this war and need all the help they can get, right?"

"Are you actually considering this?"

"I dunno. Maybe? I mean, it's not like with Dean when they wanted to torch half the planet."

"Evey, you can't really be serious?"

"I haven't made a decision yet, Bobby…but would it really be so bad? I mean, it not like a possession."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." He sighed. "Listen, I get what you're tryin to say."

"Just think it through first, I mean really think it through…and call me first, before you make a final answer."

"Ok, Bobby, I'll talk to ya later then. Bye"

* * *

A couple days later, I got a knock at my door. It opened before I could answer though, and in blew Dean and Sam. Sam with a big hello and a hug, Dean with a scowl. "Get your stuff."

"Uh-huh. So, Bobby called you."

"Yep, so you're coming with us. I gotta keep you from doing sumthin' royally stupid."

"Nice wordplay, but I'm not going."

"Actually, you are." Sam gave me a smile to soften the words.

That kinda surprised me, Sam usually loved the crazy plans.

"You don't think I should do it?" I felt betrayed for some reason.

Sam shook his head. "I think it's all kinds of wrong."

I huffed a sigh. "So you're gonna kidnap me like some whacked out intervention?"

Sam started to brood, while Dean just got mad.

"We're not kidnapping you, we're trying to protect you!" Dean's eyes blazed.

I stared back without blinking.

"Protect me from what exactly? The God Squad wants me to do something sure, but Cass seems to have my back. Balthazar doesn't care if I do it or not. Cass even gave me time to think about it. Does that sound like I'm in danger? Seems to me the only one tryin' to push me into a corner is you."

Dean's face was clouded, but I could see he was listening.

"I'm 18, Dean, I know my own mind and can make the right choice."

"You sound like you already made it." Sam looked at me with concern.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't yet. I said I'd make the _right_ choice, I just need to figure out what that is."

* * *

_**authors note:** Because this is my first time actually posting a fic for your consideration - please please please give me feedback. How do you like the story? Is the writing good? Where do you think the story might lead? All those good things. Thanks my people._


	2. 2 Another Brick in the Wall

**Fore Note**: Between school, soccer, and everything else that needs my attention- this chapter has been difficult to get done. So I really hope you like it. I need validation! I'm so not ready for summer sports and daytrips. Having a life is demanding. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another Brick in the Wall**

_~Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid. She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid" ~_

_~Well I know my baby, If I see her in the dark. I said I know my rider, If I see her in the dark ~_

I groaned as I woke up, glaring at the radio from my position in the backseat. "Not this _again_! I've heard this 4 times since we stopped to eat!"

Sam looked back at me and smiled. "Imagine how I feel, been hearing these same 5 albums for _years_."

Dean glared at us both. "Hey! This is classic rock!"

"I know! It belongs in the Stone Age, send it back!" I grinned, we'd been having this argument since we'd left my house.

Yep, that's right, they'd convinced me to go. They made it clear that they didn't like angels nosing back into the family. And even though Dean conceded I was smart and capable, he dug his heels and I just gave it up as futile. I could always argue again when I had more ammo, speaking of which…I smiled happily- They were taking me on a job.

Valentines Day is usually sucky for me, never could find a guy to spend it with me. This one wasn't any better, but at least this time I had a gun. We were investigating a weird death; and by weird I mean bizarre and yucky. Young lovers go out on a date then come up to the room to _eat_ each other's faces off?

Then the next day, another pair had offed themselves…with a .45, gruesome scene right?

So, I went with my brothers to the morgue to check the bodies. There had to be _some_clue why this was happening…

* * *

"Hey…be my valentine?" Dean grinned as he slid the severed heart toward me.

I rolled my eyes and made a face. "Nice, Dean, you really know how to charm a girl."

Sam just smirked and took the heart back to examine. He frowned suddenly and grabbed a magnifier.

"These hearts both have identical marks." Sam made an 'oh crap' face. "I think they're Enochian…"

"Wait, you mean like angel scratches?" The boys gave each other a look. "Oh, hell"

Dean grabbed his phone and punched in a speed dial. Sam gave me a worried look.

"Cass, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31C, basement level. St. James Med Center."

I blinked and Cass was suddenly right there. "I'll never get used to that." I murmured, Sam chuckled.

Cass got right to business and we told him about the deaths and the marks we thought were Enochian.

He confirmed they were angelic - Cherub 3rd class - meaning these lovers were hit with cupids arrow.

Only, it looks like Cupid went crazy and is causing deadly mayhem.

* * *

"So why are we here exactly?" I gazed around the trendy restaurant Cass took us to for finding Cupid.

Cass looked over at me, momentarily confused.

"This is a nexus of human reproduction, exactly the place for Cupid to pollinate."

He stared at Dean's burger like it was made of rainbows and grabbed it after Dean pushed it away.

I felt a familiar wind I'd come to associate with winged persons, the same moment Cass looked around searchingly.

"He's here…meet me in the back." Cass swooped off.

We each got up discreetly and made our way out, then around behind the building.

* * *

Cass was waiting and then spoke an incantation... Nothing happened... and then he was hugging Dean from behind.

"Hello you!" Cupid left Dean to give Cass a bear hug. Cass looked less than happy, but tolerated it.

"This is Cupid?" Dean was looking a little scared. "Yes." Cass could hardly answer from the crushing hold.

Cupid turned to me with a joyful grin. "And you!" I got grabbed and spun around.

He gave Cass and I a knowing look, then turned to Sam. "And look at you!" Sam freaked "No." Cupid nodded "Oh yes!"

Sam turned to run and Cupid angel-jumped and caught him up.

"Is this a fight, are we in a fight?" Dean looked at Cass erratically.

"This is…their handshake." Cass said in a resigned voice.

"I don't like it." Dean was beside himself. "No-one likes it." Cass sighed.

Cupid stepped back and sighed happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this? Your targets, the ones you've marked, are slaughtering each other." Cass asked.

Cupid's face fell. "What…They are? And you think that I…" Cupid stepped away, very upset.

The 3 men just kind of looked at each other, confused. I sighed, boys are so dumb.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him?" I asked rhetorically and they made an 'oh yeah' face.

"Go ahead, Cass." The brothers tapped him on the shoulder.

Cass looked unsure as he stepped over to Cupid. "Look we're sorry we upset you."

Cupid spun around and hugged Cass awhile before calming down.

"I was just following my orders. I don't control what happens after. Read my mind, you'll see the truth."

The 2 angels stared down for a moment, then Cass turned around. "Yes, it's the truth."

Dean looked at Cupid, confused. "You said you were following orders, whose orders?"

Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly."

"Why does heaven care?" I asked.

Cupid shrugged. "Well mostly they don't, but certain bloodlines and destinys…like yours."

Dean looked shocked. "What?"

Cupid nodded. "Yeah, John and Mary Winchester, top priority arrangement."

My brothers both looked like they swallowed a bug, I guess this angel meddling was hard to take at times.

He looked at me meaningfully. "And, also yours. Very big deal!"

I stared blankly. "What's that mean?"

Cupid grinned. "Like you don't know…" He looked at me, then at Cass who stiffened, and back to me.

And then he flew off…the jerk.


	3. 3 Whiter Shade of Pale

**Chapter 3: Whiter Shade of Pale**

_-Next Day-_

"So, this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious." Sam walked to the Impala, his ear to the phone.

"Yeah, Evey and I just went through the police record. Counting him, that's 8 suicides this week and 19 OD's."

"Yeah, if there's a pattern here it's not just Love." Sam's head started pounding.

Dean sighed. "Ok, I'll see you in 10." Sam acknowledged then hung up.

"Dean?" I had my head leaned back on the seat, my eyes closed.

I heard his jacket rustle as he turned. "Yeah, Evey?" I smiled at his tone, still frustrated from all the things not adding up.

"Sorry if it's bad timing, but I am starving. I haven't eaten much the past few days and Cupid interrupted last night so I didn't get much then either."

I sat up with a realization. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen _you _eat this week also. Are you sick?"

Dean gave me a tight smile. "No, not sick. Guess I've just been too focused. Did you have any place in mind?"

I nodded. "There's that diner over on 6th, we could bring it back to the motel for all 3 of us."

"Sounds good." Dean turned the key and we made it happen.

We got back to the room and Sam wasn't there.

"Did we beat him or did he ditch us?" I creased my brows at Deans quip, he looked so tired.

I tapped his shoulder. "How about you catch a snooze and eat later." I made it a command, pushing him toward the bed.

I took out my soup 'n sandwich to eat, but put the remaining food, bag and all, into the microwave to keep it warm longer. Then I went to take a shower, I felt almost as tired as Dean looked.

* * *

I heard the room door slam and guessed who it was. "Hey Sam, where ya been?"

"Crossed paths with a demon!" He hollered through the bathroom door.

I heard him speaking to Dean though I couldn't catch the words. I turned off the water and towel-dried my hair.

A flash of bright white pulsed through the doorframe, and I hurried into a threadbare motel robe.

Jerking open the door, I rushed out… "What the devil was that light?"…Three pairs of eyes stared at me in surprise. One pair belonging to an angel.

"Oh, hello Cass." I smiled, trying to cover my naked embarrassment in polite speech.

Cass swallowed hugely, still staring at me, a foil-wrapped burger in his hand. _Another burger? Weird…_

"Hello, Evelyn…" Cass looked at me like I was an ice-cream sundae, I felt my insides twist excitedly.

"CASS!" Dean's shout brought him back sharply, his head snapping to attention. "Yes." He replied mildly.

Sam shook his head distractedly. "You said something about a soul?"

"Yes, it's starting to make sense." Cass answered, taking a bite of his burger.

"What makes sense?_" _I tried to catch up. "And when did you start eating?" Dean added.

"Exactly, my hunger, it's a clue!" Cass pointed out.

"For what?" The boys spoke in unison.

"This town isn't suffering from a love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger, specifically Famine." Cass faced the boys squarely.

Sam looked taken aback. "As in the horseman?" Dean threw up his hands. "Well, that's just great."

"I thought Famine meant starvation, like food." I spoke up.

Cass turned to me. "Yes, absolutely, but not just that. Everyone seems to be starving for something: sex attention, drugs, love…"

Cass looked me over again before turning away…reluctantly it seemed.

"That explains the puppy lovers." Dean quipped.

Cass nodded. "Yes, the cherub made them crave love, Famine made them rabid for it."

"Ok, but what about you? Since when do angels hunger for White Castle?" Dean sauntered over.

I perked up, I wanted to hear this answer too. Cass looked down somewhat ashamed.

"It's my vessel, Jimmy. His appetite for red meat has been affected by Famine." Cass glanced over at me, but looked away quickly.

"So, Famine rolls into town and everyone just goes crazy?" Dean said in disbelief.

"He poisons the air, turning small cravings into overwhelming obsession. Famine must then devour the souls of his victims." Cass spoke matter-of-factly.

Dean motioned behind him, and I saw a briefcase. "So that was twinkie-dude's soul?"

Cass nodded once.

"Lucifer's demons are caring for Famine, feeding him, so he will be ready…to march across the land."

We all looked at each other with apprehension.

Sam broke the lull by sighing and stomping into the bathroom. I heard him turn on the taps.

"So this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" I spat out.

_Ok, yeah I was overwhelmed and getting scared. Sue me. This was so far above my pay grade_.

Cass shoved another burger in his face, speaking around a large bite. "We should stop it."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Oh yeah? How?"

"How'd you stop the last Horseman?" Cass continued blithely.

Dean rifled through his jacket. "War had this ring, when we cut it off he disappeared and everyone that had been affected woke up like from a dream. You think Famine's got a ring too?"

Cass agreed and stood up. Dean waited for my own nod and turned to Sam. "Ok then, let's roll…Sam?"

Sam came out with an odd shaky look. "I…think it got to me Dean…I think I'm hungry for it."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Hungry for what…wait no...demon blood?

He looked to Cass to get him away from town. Cass shook his head, the hunger would simply follow.

Sam told Dean to go take care of Famine, but first lock him down good.

Sam gave me his gun and let Dean cuff him.

Cass pushed a wardrobe in front of the door and we left…we went to the morgue to see Dr. Corman and found he'd drank himself to death.

I held back tears for the man who suffered an undeserved demise.

Cass laid a hand on Corman's chest. "They haven't taken his soul yet." He sounded surprised.

"So we can just wait for a demon and follow the soul." Dean said.

"This feels so wrong." I spoke sadly. "Yeah, but its our only shot." Dean replied.

* * *

**Note:** So I wasn't too happy with these chapters, but I really wanted to include the Cupid scene and try to show Cass acting not-quite-normal.

Chuck is so true when he says "Writing is hard". I totally get it now Chuck thanks! Anyways let me know if it sucked and I will try to get back on track with the Cass-Evelyn dynamic...


	4. 4 Purple Haze

**Chapter 4: Purple Haze**

"How much longer is this going to take?" I groused. We'd been waiting for the demon to harvest the soul, but it was taking forever.

Dean sighed and let his head fall back on the seat. "He'll get here when he gets here!"

"But it's been hours." I huffed mulishly, wanting to kick him from the backseat.

Dean growled in frustration. "I will shoot you…even if you _are_ my sister."

I blinked in surprise, feeling contrite. I hadn't meant to push.

"I'm sorry, Dean, it's just…I'm cramped…bored…and I'm hungry again."

As if on cue, Cass popped into the car with a rustle of paper and the heavenly smell of cooked beef.

I squeaked in alarm. "I will never get used to you doing that." Cass looked at me seriously, his eyes dark.

"I'm sorry Evey, that was not my intention…I brought food."

He dove into the bag and brought forth a large cheeseburger, presenting it to me like a prize.

I smiled at him with appreciation and reaching to take it from his outstretched hand, our fingers brushed…and that's when it happened.

A spark, like static electricity, shot between us. I felt heated down to my toes, which made me gasp softly.

I saw his eyes dilate and knew he must have felt it too. Cass stared at me, very still, his face shadowed.

Then Dean broke the moment. "Hey, here comes chuckles."

He brought our attention to the demon now leaving the morgue.

Cass cleared his throat, glancing at me furtively. "Let's follow him then."

We parked across the street, staring at the demon's destination. I groaned.

"So, Famine's holed up in an All-you-can-eat buffet. Anyone else finding this ironically not funny?"

Dean just sighed. "Ok let's just review the plan…Cass?…Cass!"

The angel played with a foil wrapper, distracted.

At Dean's voice, though, he forced himself to look over, trying to focus.

"I go in, cut off Famine's ring, and meet you back here."

My brother just shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds foolproof." _Yeah right!_

"Be careful, Cass." I felt stupid as soon as I said it, how cliché.

Cass looked at me though, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. I realized I was staring at his lips, unconsciously licking my own. His gaze followed my tongue and his eyes went dark, then he shook himself and flew off.

_**- Castiel's POV-**_

The second I appeared in the room, I knew I'd made a mistake. They'd been waiting for us, known we were coming. I looked around carefully, surrounded by demons.

_Dean would call this a real Mexican standoff moment, Cass. What now?_

"Welcome. We've been waiting, though we expected the Winchester's." I stared at the frail man, who exuded a dark power.

The taste of beef coated my tongue, making me want another hamburger. _Focus._

"You must be the Angel-friend." Famine smiled, an ugly crooked slash.

"I know the Winchester sent you to kill me. I wonder…how do you plan to do that?"

I held a firmer grip on Dean's knife, readying for attack.

Famine simply smiled again. "I can see the hunger in you. I must say it's curious to see an angel affected with hunger. What's your hunger, Angel?"

Famine raised his hand and before I could blink, demons had my arms held fast.

He moved his chair closer and laid his hand on my chest.

"Ah, I see your vessel craves red meat…but you, Angel, crave another…a woman. Well, I suppose we can bring your lady friend to us…in the meantime however…"

Famine motioned to a demon who brought out a metal container of raw ground beef and placed it on the floor near me. Then Famine let out a wave of power, hitting me to my core. I felt such a longing, looking at the meat. I fell to my knees and started stuffing.

**-Evey POV-**

After Cass flew off, we just waited, silently…30 seconds later Dean jumped out of the car.

"This is taking too long. Evey, stay here." I scoffed my disagreement, but Dean just barked.

"I mean it, Sis, I don't want you in there! If Cass and I don't come back in another minute, drive back to the hotel and tell Sam to get you both outta town." I made a grumpy face, but Dean's glare didn't waver so I nodded. He nodded back and walked into the diners' side door.

I waited…suddenly a big black SUV screeched up. The demons at the door perked up like they were happy, but when Sam jumped out of the car that changed to surprised anger. The demons attacked and then my jaw dropped because Sam simply raised his hand and those demons hit the ground and started to vomit black smoke. I bounced out of the car and raced to Sam.

"What the heck was that?" Sam looked back at me and I froze.

He was covered with dark blood, his eyes were flashing, he looked like an evil villain from a very scary comic book.

"Sam?…" I felt a worry pit in my stomach. He reached out slowly and held my shoulder as he moved me to stand behind him.

"It's ok, Evey. Stay close." I nodded, though still worried, and followed him through the front doors…right into a hornets' nest.

* * *

Demons had my brother by the arms and they were looking at a frail old man in a wheelchair.

I looked around, trying to locate Famine, and I saw Cass. He was on the floor eating raw hamburger…yuck!

He looked up and met my gaze, his eyes filled with heat and he jerked forward slightly.

I suddenly felt like running to him, through the demon horde, and kissing him senseless.

I must have moved, because Sam pushed me back behind him.

"You're not hungry, Dean, because inside you're already…Dead." The old man spoke and I was surprised because his voice had a strange power that was at odds with the frail appearance.

What had he said about Dean?

Sam shifted into a ready stance. "Let him go."

They all looked up in surprise and the old man turned his chair around.

"Sam!" He sounded pleased, Dean looked stricken. "Sammy, no!"

The demons started to attack, but the man yelled at them and they stopped…

like good little soldiers…wait…the old man was Famine?

The old man looked at me then and I felt a wave of power glide over me, almost bringing me to my knees.

"Ah, you must be the little Winchester. Such a small little thing, so lovely and brave. I can see why he wants you."

I looked at Cass again and he was crouched like a tiger before the kill, glaring hard at Famine.

Famine gestured me forward and I felt my body move of it's own accord.

Sam growled and held me back. "Don't even think about it!"

Famine smiled. "Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." Sam looked surprised.

"Don't worry, you won't die from drinking too much. It's the way Satan wanted you to be." He rasped. "So, go ahead, kill them!"

Famine motioned to the demons around him. Sam raised his hand and they all started vomiting like the others, but this time Sam let the dark smoke swirl around the floor.

"No." Sam said. Famine shrugged and started sucking in all the inky mass.

Sam raised his hand again and Famine laughed. "Your powers don't work on Horsemen, Sam."

Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah, but it will on them." He curled his hand into a fist and started twisting.

Famine writhed in pain and then the smoke exploded out, leaving Famine unconscious.

Dean looked around at all of us with conflicted emotions on his face.

Cass stood up, wiping his mouth disgustedly. He snuck a peek at me and I saw there was still heat in his eyes, but more subdued now.

Sam slid the ring off Famine's hand and gave it to his brother. Dean looked at Sam with worry.

I did too for that matter. This power of his was freaky.

"Let's just go." I sighed, and everyone seemed to agree.

Dean glanced at Cass who suddenly angel-jumped in front of Sam and touched his head.

Sam collapsed like a rag doll. I started to run forward, but Dean grabbed me.

"The safe room?" Cass grumbled as he hoisted Sam.

I saw Dean nod and Cass turned sad eyes to me…"Be back in a few."…and flew off.

I struggled out of my older brothers hands, shouting. "Explain!"

Dean heavy sighed. "It's his addiction, it looks like he's on again, Cass took him to Bobby's lockup and he'll have to dry out. There, that's what it is."

I stared at my brother in shock. Dean helped me to the car silently then drove us back to the motel.

Cass was waiting there for us and helped Dean pack our stuff to head back to Bobby's.

"I'm sorry." Cass leaned on the window of the Impala, staring at my silent self as I sat in the backseat.

He reached out and stroked my cheek softly. I stared up at him, confused and pleased by his touch.

Dean came slamming out the room and Cass straightened up.

"Ready?" Dean growled as he turned the engine.

Cass glared at my brother hard, opened the car door and sat in the backseat with me the whole way.

* * *

**Author Note:** Once again, another scene rewrite. I despise myself right now, can you feel it? Not to worry, I will be making an original chapter soon, now that I can (hopefully) set it up properly. Give me feedback and love pretty please!


	5. 5 If She Knew What She Wants

**Chapter 5: If She Knew What She Wants**

_-1 week later-_

"I'm telling you, I forbid it!" Bobby yelled at me, with a rare hint of fatherhood. Both my older brothers nodded in agreement.

I'd just told them I decided to say yes to the angels. After what happened with Sam, no matter how fine he said he was, I was not gonna let him go Lone Ranger with Lucifer. Saying yes to the angels gave our side a better chance at stopping this war without further death.

"I'm gonna do it and I'm not backing down!" I yelled back, pulling out my cell which was quickly snatched from me.

I grabbed Dean's phone from the table before he could stop me and pressed Cass' speed dial number.

"Dean." The angel's rough bark made my heart jump. "It's Evey, Cass."

"Hello, Evey." His voice changed, still rough but with a tender inflection.

_This past week, Cass and I had talked a lot, though nobody really knew it. Since the Famine incident, we had become closer, and I felt we understood each other a little better. He knew I didn't want to feel used and I knew he was trying to end the war. I wasn't sure how he felt about me, but I couldn't help crushing a little. I mean, let's be honest, he was the sexiest man I'd ever known. Yeah, I know the body was a vessel, but Dean told me about Jimmy. Everything that Jimmy was, differed from Cass - and Cass was sexy._

I firmly kept my face blank, though I felt the butterflies. "Can you get over here soon?"

"Is there a problem? Where are you?" He sounded like he had stood up quickly, ready to fly to my side.

I was losing the battle with not smiling. He really had no idea the expressiveness of his voice.

"I'm at Bobby's and there's no problem. It's just, I made my decision and…"

"And you wanted me to know before you lost your nerve…" Cass knew me so well.

"Do you want me to bring Balthazar?" He ground it out like gravel.

"No, don't bother." I tried to say it without being obvious to the room.

There was a sudden silence on the line as if he had stopped breathing, then…

"Evelyn." The way he spoke made me twist in places I'd never expected.

"I'll be there very soon." He hung up without preamble.

I took a moment to compose myself before turning around. They were all looking at me. \

"What?" I said defensively.

"Is he coming then?" Bobby didn't hide that he was still mad. I nodded.

"Good, cuz I gotta few things to say to him before this is done."

* * *

**-Bobby's POV-**

When Cass popped in, I didn't waste anytime yanking him outside for a little chat. Cass followed like he expected it. I spun around and let him have it.

"I don't know why that girl decided to say Yes to this messed up plan 'o yours, but you better be on the level, Cass. I mean it, if you do _anything _at all to hurt her or put her in danger…"

"I'm going to marry her Bobby." Cass said it evenly.

I stared in open-mouthed shock. "Say, what?" Cass looked me square on.

"I'm going to marry her, Bobby. With a binding spell between us she will be protected."

I shook my head to clear it. "Whaddaya mean by a binding spell?"

"It means exactly what it says. A binding spell is ancient magic, your marriage vows are a modern version." Cass explained. "Performing a binding between Evelyn and I means I will always know where she is and I will protect her from harm at risk of my own life. The spell compels me to do so, but I feel I do not need convincing."

That brought me up sharp. "What does that mean?" Cass looked heavenward. "I love her."

I stared again as Cass sighed.

"The moment I met her, Bobby, I knew she was mine. I've pined for her all this time, needing her, knowing I could never have her. When I found out what she was destined for, I tried changing it. I searched the earth looking for another woman to take her place, but there are no others. I know she doesn't really want to go through with this plan, she's doing it to help _ME._ Maybe she doesn't love me, but I cannot let her go to someone else."

I gaped at the angel. Cass was in love with Evelyn, fiercely in love. I felt...strangely comforted.

She had no idea what this plan was gonna do to her personally, but she was stubborn.

She _would_ need protection and Cass was a good choice...She could do worse.

I knew if I told her any of this she would spit nails and say I was a hypocrite.

I firmly swallowed the guilt and looked at Cass.

"Alright." I said. Now it was Cass' turn to stare.

"I can see where you stand, and she's gonna need all the help she can get. You better let me do all the talking though, she needs to hear it simple." I turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

**-Evey POV-**

Bobby came back in with a satisfied look. I guess his talk with Cass went well.

"Hello, Evelyn."

I turned in surprise as the angel appeared beside me, I smiled warmly.

"So, here's the plan." I turned back to listen to Bobby.

"I'm gonna let you go on with this dam fool idea. Cass has a spell that will help him keep tabs on you and give you protection."

I was surprised at Bobby's attitude. A protection spell? I guess it was good logic. Being pregnant meant I could be vulnerable sometime.

Dean piped up. "Why the sudden change Bobby?" Sam looked up expectantly.

"Let's just say Cass and I have a new understanding." Bobby glared at the 2 boys to stop any more questions.

"What do we need for this spell, Cass?" I peered up at him.

"I have the items, but there must be a caster and witnesses. Bobby, I will show you the wording."

Cass set up the spell table, then drew me close to him and pulled a length of thin silk cord from his trenchcoat.

"You're ready?" He looked at me searchingly, hopefully. I nodded with a small smile.

He laced his fingers in mine and held our clasped hands out, as Bobby spoke.

"_Understand within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be bound before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to God. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"_

I gasped and heard my brothers grunt in surprise. "You want to…marry me?" I felt lightheaded.

"Other angels make take what they want and leave…I will never be so base." Cass spat.

I knew he was talking about those like Balthazar. I didn't know how to feel though. I knew by his words he wouldn't abandon me, but that's not really a confession of love...

Bobby started chanting in Enochian and Cass looked in my eyes as he translated our vows. Whenever Bobby paused, Cass would make a reply, encouraging me to repeat his words, and then wrap the cord around our wrists once.

"_With my solemn vow, I bind myself to you, to the end of my days."_

As I spoke my last words, bright silver light wrapped around our hands and branded each ring finger with a delicate line of script.

Cass squeezed my hand gently. "It's done." I stared up at him, feeling both disbelief and wonder.

* * *

_**Note**_:_ Did you like it? Oh tell me you liked it! I tried really hard to keep in character...Well, I like it anyway and I'm gonna keep doing it. _

_Feedback please - Luv you!_


	6. 6 Heart Full of Soul

**Chapter 6: Heart Full of Soul**

* * *

Dean broke the spell. "Now will someone please explain to me what just happened?"

Sam chuckled and caught my eye, letting me know his approval.

"It would appear that our sister has married an Angel." Sam said as he patted Cass on the back.

Dean just stared at Cass until the angel-in-question decided to respond. "By marrying her, I have put her under my protection. I will keep her safe, Dean."

"...to the end of your days?" Dean was still in disbelief.

Cass looked squarely at my brothers as he replied. "Yes."

Bobby decided to change tack. "So let's go out an' celebrate. Who's hungry?"

I piped up with an appreciative Yes!…and told Dean to choose the place as a distraction.

We went to an actual nice-place-to-eat, instead of Dean's usual choice of burger joint.

Dean eventually warmed to the idea of Cass and I.

The waitress even gave us a little mini cake when she overheard we'd just married. It was really a very nice celebration.

I was my own joy killer, though.

About halfway through dinner, I'd realized Cas was my '_husband_' and I was faced with everything that entailed.

Up to this point I hadn't really taken time to process what I was doing. I had gone with my gut and done what I felt was right.

I still felt like I had made the right choice, but having a wedding meant having a wedding night!…

_O MY GOSH I WILL BE NAKED WITH CASTIEL!_

I was still 'unclaimed' as they say; I didn't know if I was ready for this.

I looked at Cass, secretly, as we drove home.

He hadn't even blinked at marrying me - he'd wanted to ensure my protection and was willing to commit to that forever.

He was a man who made a choice, and never wavered.

Quite possibly my truest friend. But was he merely doing this because of the God Squad?

I wasn't naïve to think I'd ever have a fairytale ending, but still…I wish I knew whether it was his own choice.

* * *

_-Cass POV-_

I felt her eyes on me again, her eyes watched me ever since the binding.

I knew without probing, she was thinking hard.

She was second-guessing herself, questioning me.

It was natural, considering her family; Winchester's always had to make hard choices and usually got the raw end of the deal.

I would keep my promises though, to Bobby and to her.

Both, my vows and the unspoken commitments I made in my heart.

I would love, honor, protect, and die - for her. I just had to show her the truth of it.

I pulled out of my reverie as we came to the house, sometime during the drive it had become full dark.

Glancing over at her I could see she was still nervous.

I pulled Bobby aside after everyone else had gone in.

"I'm going to take her away now." I said, braced for Bobby's refusal.

Bobby simply nodded. "On to a honeymoon?"

I nodded back, surprised at his mild reaction.

"Of a sort. I don't plan on rushing her and she deserves something like a honeymoon. I'll bring her back in a few days, regardless."

Bobby gave a half-smile. "I already trusted you were a good man, knowing you love her makes it even more so."

I inclined my head at the praise and walked into the house to tell her.

* * *

When I was ready, Cass placed his hand on my shoulder and suddenly we were somewhere else.

I turned around wide-eyed, taking in the splendor of the room.

It was like a picture of a Grecian villa I once saw on a travel pamphlet.

Whitewashed walls with sloping arches, rustic furnishings, deep-set windows that opened to an ocean view.

It was like a dream come alive. I spun around slowly and stared at him, my eyes filled with questions.

"Cass, where are we?" I breathed.

"In Greece." He shrugged as if he didn't care, but his eyes were bright. He was pleased by me.

"Really?…We are actually in Greece?" I took everything in again with an excited grin.

"Why did you pick Greece? I asked.

"Will you be upset if I tell you I read your mind?" I looked over at Cass happily.

I smiled to clear the worry from his eyes. "No. This is absolutely wonderful!"

Cass surprised me by smiling…actually, for sure, smiling. It blew me away.

I wanted to find more ways to make him smile again.

"Why did you zap us here, though? I mean, why not just stay at the house?"

His face shadowed a little. "I didn't want you at Bobby's…for this. It felt too vulgar to just take you upstairs, like a paid woman. You will **never** be that."

"I wanted to make this more the way it should be. More…romantic."

I gazed at him in slight awe. "You wanted to seduce me?"

"No!" He made a frustrated sound.

Cass took my hands gently, pulling me so close we were almost touching noses. "I wanted to _woo_ you."

Then, slowly, he leaned in and touched his lips to mine, brushing them softly, encouraging my response.

I froze in shock for a moment, but then found myself kissing him back.

It was perfect; He was perfect. I felt like kissing him forever. I tangled my tongue with his and he moaned, burying his hands in my hair and kissing me more fervently.

I knew, then, that he'd wanted this all along.

My always composed, unflinching angelic warrior friend, had wanted me to choose him.

The enormity of his actions hit me with an almost-physical force.

He'd bound himself to me, to show commitment.

He had plucked a dream from my head and made it real, so that I would feel cared for.

He wanted to court me like a storybook prince and bring me to his bed like a lover.

The reality of my choice didn't freak me out so much now. I wasn't just a breeding mare. He still thought of me as his friend, he wanted me to feel special.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss, but Cass pulled away with a shaky breath. He stroked my cheek softly.

"We have to do this slowly, Evey. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me." I said. He gave me another mind-blowing smile.

"You're faith in me is gratifying. All the same…" He picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"We don't have to do this immediately and I really do want to take my time."

His tone sent shivers up my spine, anticipation making my head spin.

* * *

I walked along the shore, bathing in moonlight, thinking about the day.

Cass had been serious about taking it slow. He had kissed me senseless last night and simply put me to bed.

He insisted on taking the chair and talked to me until I fell asleep. Next morning he took me out to see Greece.

We swam and strolled through a street market, where he got me a handmade bronze cuff.

He'd put it on my wrist, then kissed my palm.

He found many opportunities to drive me crazy like that.

Like sucking the tips of my fingers when I offered a bite of greek pastry, and sliding his hands over my skin as he fixed a fallen dress strap.

Yet, he never pushed for more, staying a true gentleman. I appreciated that.

I knew he wanted me, and I knew I wanted him.

However, there was something in my subconscious that held me back, and until I figured out what it was, I don't think I was going to take the next step.  
-

* * *

**Author Note:** **Had you going there for a bit didn't I? You thought you were gonna get some angel-lovin, but nope all you got was a tease. Well, not to worry. Evey can't help but give in to our sexy-sweet Cass soon.**

**Don't forget to review - good or bad, I need the feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	7. 7 Silent Lucidity

_Hey! Finally, I finished this chapter! It took forever to write (and edit 60 times). I really hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Silent Lucidity**

I stretched lazily on the little stretch of beach near our villa, sunning myself…again.

Cass had been called away thrice in the past few days, and he didn't want me going out alone, so I acquired a nice golden shade while I waited.

Yesterday, he'd taken me to Mycenae, to the ruins and the , to Santorini, and this great little café.

He didn't like leaving me, but promised to be back as soon as he could. I still worried; guess that makes me a mother hen.

I looked up, when a shadow fell across me.

"Hello." I smiled at the man. Middle-age and balding with a character-lined face, I guessed he was a fisherman.

He smiled back and started chattering in rapid Greek.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

He motioned toward a point a few yards away, still chattering away.

I shook my head.

The man looked agitated and grabbed my hand, pulling me up gently. More rapid Greek.

"Is something wrong?" He was trying to draw me down the beach now.

I tugged out of his grip. "No. Please tell me in English. What is happening?"

The man spun around and grabbed me by the throat. He blinked and his eyes turned black.

_ Oh Crap. _

"What is it with you humans never doing as you're told." The demon spoke with now perfect diction.

I stared at him, scared, but took a page from Dean. "What the hell do you want, chuckles."

The demon gave a shark smile. "I hear you're gonna be expecting soon. Is that right, Mother Mary?"

"You lookin' to be a father? Cuz that would be perverted." I knew I was getting mouthy, but his chokehold was making me lightheaded.

The demon threw a backhand across my face, making me taste blood.

"I love doing things the fun way." He chuckled happily.

I smirked back at him and spat my blood on his face.

He merely wiped it off, grinning wider.

He flexed his hand around my throat and started to raise me higher…then a bright silver spike came through his chest and his face twisted in pain and surprise.

"That's enough of that, now." Balthazar pushed the angel blade deeper through the demons body and it burst apart with white light.

I collapsed in a heap on the sand, trying to breathe properly.

"Balthazar!" I rasped.

He tilted his head with an amused look. "Yes, you're welcome, Darling."

I gave him the best smile I could manage, which meant it was pathetic though sincere.

"Nice timing, Feathers."

He looked annoyed now, which gave me some satisfaction.

"I'm only here because he asked me to look after you. Otherwise, I would have just let that bloody demon finish the job."

I gasped and looked up at him with wide-eyes. His face was unreadable…

"Do you really mean that?" I whispered.

Balthazar started to answer then paused, looking at me hard. "…No…as much as I dislike you I do not wish your death. Nor do I want to cause my brother pain…"

I stared back at him, surprised. I thought he had really hated me. I didn't really know how to respond.

"Evelyn!" Cass exclaimed as he appeared and flew to me, crushing me to his chest. He was visibly shaken as he stroked my hair and held me close.

"It's ok Cass. I'm ok…" I felt my voice quaver under his emotional backlash.

He looked at Balthazar, his eyes blazing. "What happened?"

Balthazar shrugged, his eyes slightly narrowed. "A demon attacked her and I was there to stop it."

Cass furrowed a brow. "How did they find her? What did they want?"

He looked at me with concern, his hands still touching me all over.

"It wanted to know if I was…it heard I was planning…" I stammered.

Cass looked at his brother, worried. "How do they know already?"

Balthazar simply shrugged again and disappeared.

* * *

Cass took me into the villa and sat down, pulling me into his lap. He buried his face in my hair and I realized he was shaking.

I pulled back, alarmed, and he tilted up to look at me. I saw his tears and started freaking out more.

"Cass? You're crying!" I held his face.

My angel started stroking my hair again. "I'm sorry, Evey, I failed you."

"What?…" I gazed into his pain-filled eyes, my heart hurting. "You didn't fail me, Cass, I'm still here."

"I would have been too late. If not for Balthazar I would have lost you."

I raised a brow. "I thought you sent him to watch me?"

"No." Cass shook his head. "I set wards to be certain you were safe. There are many that do not agree with my decision to marry you."

"Why did you?" The moment I said the words I regretted it, I sounded harsh and accusing, and Cass' whole body froze. His face lost all expression.

"Do you regret your choice, Evelyn?…" His voice was flat and empty.

I felt sudden overwhelming despair that made me want to cry.

"No!" I exclaimed and jumped from his lap. "Never think that, Castiel!"

Cass stood up and looked at me intently. "You question me, then? You think I am planning to use you?"

His eyes began to blaze, I shook my head fiercely.

Grabbing my shoulders, he pulled me nose to nose.

"**Hear this now, woman.**" His voice now sounded like the warrior angel he was:

Commanding and Wild, yet also gentle and affectionate.

"**I gave my vow in truth and full awareness. You are mine****_…_**_and I am yours._" Cass whispered his last words against my lips as he held me tight and kissed the vinegar out of me.

When he finally pulled away, I was breathless and boneless.

"You are a tempestuous woman, Evelyn Winchester." I nodded weakly, my eyes never leaving his face, as he carried me to bed.

* * *

_Don't be upset. I'm almost finished with the scene I know everyone wants: I just wanted to make it a seperate chapter with a warning on the top. As soon as I'm done making it perfect for you...the anticipation can be satisfied saucy wink_


End file.
